


Shower torture

by rhinkfanfink



Category: Link - Fandom, Rhett - Fandom, Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkfanfink/pseuds/rhinkfanfink
Summary: Rhett is feeling playful and horny. So he takes it out on Link.





	Shower torture

“You look dirty baby.” Rhett whispered roughly into Link’s ear. They were both sitting on the couch and working.

“What?” Link replied

“Your a dirty boy, you need a cleaning.”

“Really?” Link raised his eyebrow.

“Yeah” Rhett smirked slyly.

“Okay......I guess that would be hot.” Link was till kind of confused on the concept but interested.

“Come on” Rhett stood up and lead Link to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and let it get hot. 

“Strip down and wait for me here.” Rhett ordered. 

Link took off all his clothes and stood awkwardly next to the shower. Rhett came back holding something behind his back. Link attempted to peek behind him to see but Rhett didn’t let him. 

“Ah, not yet babe. Get in and close your eyes. “

“Okay..........werdio.” Link stepped into the shower. He shivered until he got used to the hot water on him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He heard Rhett step in behind him and close the curtain. 

“You closing your eyes?” 

“Yeah?” Link shifted his weight and waited. 

He felt his hands slowly being lifted above his head. He heard a weird click and looked up.   
Rhett had handcuffed him to the shower head. 

“What? Why did you do that?” Link asked. Rhett had never been a kinky person. 

“Just trying something baby, go with it. “ 

Link was about to protest again but felt Rhett's large hand stroking his sides to soothe him. Rhett moved his hands up Link’s chest. He sighed into him. 

He took Link’s nippel and rolled it in his fingers. Link moved against him in response. Rhett felt Link’s nippels harded and he pinched it lightly. 

Rhett moved his other hand down his back. He slowly outlined Links hole. Link threw his head back in anticipation. Rhett shoved his finger into Link and wiggled it around. When he felt it wided he added another. Link’s mouth hung open. Rhett moved his fingers in a scissor motion. He added a third and fingered Link deeply. 

Link whimpered when Rhett removed them. When nothing happened after he turned around to look. Rhett stepped out of the shower and Link heard a drawer open. Rhett returned. 

“Turn back around. “

Link did as he was told. His mouth feel open when the thing Rhett had grabbed was shoved up his ass. An intense vibration fulled his body. Oh god it is was so big, it hurt. Rhett pulled Link’s head back by his hair and whispered into his ear. 

“ That feel good baby. You like being a fuck toy.” 

Link bit his lip to keep from screaming out his orgasm. Rhett increased the vibration. Link almost fell over. Rhett kissed Link’s neck and sucked His earlobe. 

“To....to much” Link managed to cry out. 

“Oh is it?” Rhett asked.

“Please...take it out. To much.” Link was begging now. 

Rhett began to move the toy deeper. Link moaned loudly. Rhett steped out of the shower. He opened the curtain to reveal the edged Link. Rhett sat down on the sink and stroked himself. He watched as Link writhed in pain and sensations. 

Link moaned loudly.

“Take it out please.” Link begged at Rhett. Rhett smiled and continued to watch. Link was almost on the floor.   
His small body pulling against the cuffs.   
His black hair wet.  
The water falling down his body.  
The purple vibrator making him cry out.

When Rhett came he washed him self off and turned off the shower. He pulled the toy out of Link. 

“What the fuck man?!” 

“What? You didn’t like it?” Rhett asked smiling 

“No?!?” Link kicked Rhett. 

“Bad boy!” Rhett held Link by the waist and spanked him. 

“You need to be punished. Rhett shoved the toy back into Link. He set it on low and watched Link moan.


End file.
